


Death Note Ficlets

by Nilahxapiel



Category: Death Note, Death Note (Live Action TV), Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Female Homosexuality, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mild Smut, Non-Graphic Violence, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 9,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilahxapiel/pseuds/Nilahxapiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 100-300 word Death Note Ficlets from prompts given on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mermaid AU 1

“What…are you?”

Of course, it was obvious what the creature before him was. Long and sleek, a beautiful man from the waist up, ethereal and breathtaking. And below? Soft patches oranges and red, black and whites ending in a flowing almost translucent tail. It brought to mind a koi fish, now that L could see him properly.

For a moment, the creature almost seemed shy, before it seemed to realize that L’s gaze was one of awe and appreciation rather than distaste. He stretched back along the rock he was perched on in presentation (almost saying ‘yes, look at me, look at what I am, human’), the smooth stretch of his stomach –unmarred by a navel- leading up to willowy arms, an elegant neck…along with little smirk and bright eyes.

“What should I call you?” L asked, creeping closer. He settled not far away and the merman slid toward him, his hands curiously reaching for his ankle. He almost jerked back, but instead allowed it, intrigued eyes following over his toes and then up, gentle hands sliding up his baggy jeans and onto his calf. “That’s, ah, forward.”

Those eyes peered up at him from beneath a curtain of wet hair and L’s heart stuttered within him.

“What should I call you?” He asked again, gesturing to him this time, and though the creature’s brow furrowed for a moment, he seemed to understand. There was a musing frown on his lips as he looked around, then finally gestured to where the sunlight made a beam through the dense trees, streaking through the humid air until it hit the water. His fingers brushed the line of yellow white, a paint stroke without a canvas. L could not explain how he knew what was meant in that little motion, but he did, with more certainty than made any sense. 

“Your name is - Light?”

Satisfied, Light rested his chin on L’s knee and smiled.


	2. Mermaid AU 2

“…I do not understand.” Light’s brow furrowed as he regarded L, tilting his head and looking genuinely frustrated. “He was bad.”

It had only been a month, but the brilliant merman already had a better grasp on English than many adults that had been speaking it their entire life. To be fair, he had an excellent teacher.

“It’s not that simple,” L tried to explain, gesturing to the bloated, floating body of the fisherman. “Murder isn’t something that’s acceptable.”

“Murder?” Light’s nose wrinkled and he splashed water with his tail as if “This? This is not murder. This is helping – he was a bad man. He was taking things that did not belong to him. He planned to purchase other humans.”

“Even so,” L ground out, with deliberate patience, “This is _wrong._ What you did is against the law. You – didn’t know, so I can’t know exactly how malicious your intentions were, but if you were human –“

“I am _not_ human,” Light lifted his chin, as if this was a fact he was quite proud of. “You follow human rules. I will follow mine.”

With that, he was diving back into the water. He resurfaced, eyes bright and playful in that way that L had a hard time withstanding.  “No more arguing. Come swim now.”


	3. Blindfold

“I don’t think I like this.”

“You haven’t even given it a fair go, Light-kun – I haven’t even touched you yet.”

“I can’t see you, idiot. How is this supposed to be erotic?” Light shifts as those hands move to his knees, but doesn’t move to take off the fabric that’s tied around his eyes. “It isn’t fair at all. You can see me, but I can’t see you?”

His legs are drawn apart by those warm guiding hands.

“There wouldn’t be much point, if we were both blinded.” That voice murmurs, and Light feels movement. The heat of a mouth on his chest, sharp and poignant around a taut nub of flesh. He’s never been especially sensitive there but this has his jaw going slack and his toes curling.

“See?”

"Well, _no_."


	4. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trapped in a closet.

“Move your leg.”

“Shush, Light-kun. We’ll be heard if you don’t quiet down.”

“Don’t _shush_ me.”

“It’s my fault, guys, I’m so sorry.”

“Yes, it is, Matsuda-san. Don’t add to the noise by apologizing now. We’ll be caught.”

“Sorry.”

“Alright, fine, but _move your leg,_ Ryuzaki _._ ”

“I can’t. Matsuda-san is pressed against me in such a way that it makes it impossible for me to move.”

“Oh, I’ll try to –“ Matsuda shifted, but it only made the angle worse, made L’s leg between his thighs press all the more firmly. Light bit his lip hard in the dark as a sound formed in the back of his throat.

“Ryuzaki –“

“Move my leg?” L murmured near his ear and Light knew what was coming but that didn’t stop the pleasure from shooting through him when the detective pressed his leg further _up_ rather than down. He could hear the smile. “Better?”


	5. Phone Sex

“So I’ll be over soon so we can pull up the file together.”

“I see. Very good, Light-kun.” There was a pause on L’s end. “And then what?”

“What do you mean, _and then what?_ I’m going to work on the case with you, obviously.”

“…I was attempting to initiate an erotic conversation.”

“…So you want me to tell you what I’m wearing or something?”

“I saw Light-kun earlier today. I know what he’s wearing.” Light rolled his eyes, glowering at the back of the driver’s head, pretending it was L. “I’d like to know if you’re still wet from this morning.”

“Still –?“ Light’s felt his ears burn. “That’s _lewd._ ”

“That’s rather the point.”

“…Whatever. Yes, I am, I haven’t – exactly had time to bathe since before you made me that way.”

“Good. That’s…good.” L’s voice when he spoke that went down, deeper in a way that he did in Light’s ear when they – “I like the idea of you walking around all day like that. Still able to feel me.”

“I’m hanging up now.”  
  
“You’re embarrassed.”

“Fuck you.”

“Not exactly what I was hoping for but –“

Click.


	6. Handcuffs

“I knew this hand cuff thing wasn’t just to prove I was Kira.”

“Of course it was,” L disagreed, even as his hands left gentle trains down the long line of Light’s form, with his arms cuffed above his head as such. “It was entirely for that purpose. The fact that my own interests happen to be in line with an entirely practical method of restraint is coincidence.”

Light laughed, but it was strained with an intake of breath. “Right – of course.”

“Light-kun could be a dangerous criminal,” L told him sagely, as he pressed his mouth to his navel and dipped his tongue inside. Light arched, heels digging into the mattress as his eyes screwed shut. “Even if I’ve fallen for his charms, I can’t let him completely free in situations like this – he could use my vulnerability against me.”

“That makes perfect se…sense –oh, hhgnnnn.”


	7. Shibari

“This is odd.”

“It’s art.”

“I didn’t say it wasn’t.” Light murmured, shifting slightly and moving where L asked him to, when it was necessary. Intricate loops and twists were beginning to secure him into place, and Light’s heartrate was speeding up as each in was immobilized.

It was only when L’s hand slid up his thigh, gently worked a thumb beneath the bonds, did he realize how – this actually wasn’t bad. A shiver raked up the length of his body and he bit down as L’s finger dragged over the line of flesh, leaving rope to burn lightly behind it against his skin.

“Not too tight?” L inquired, as he tugged on the bonds that kept his arms behind his back, and Light’s breath hitched at the reminder of how vulnerable he was, how at his mercy.

“No, it’s good.” Light replied breathlessly, unable to complain when L mouthed wet lines into the gaps of rope where his skin lie.


	8. Touching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where they begin dating and L and Light start unconsciously touching each other more around work/general places

“I’ll work on this, if that’s alright with you, Ryuzaki.” Light told him, a hand on his shoulder as he leaned over him to point at one of the files on the computer. That was the first touch that Matsuda noticed, but it wasn’t anything much.

“That’s a plan then, Light-kun.” Ryuzaki told him, and then actually picked a little hair off of Light’s sleeve in the same instant, seemingly unaware of what he was doing.

Later, Light patted down a second of the man’s hair, as if annoyed with the detective’s appearance, but there was a fondness in the motions that Matsuda couldn’t quite place.

Ryuzaki tugged on his sleeve to get his attention, or crowded the teenager’s space, almost cheek to cheek when he looked at his screen. It was all done so casually no one else noticed, but Matsuda felt strangely giddy to see it – little motions that even those two geniuses didn’t seem entirely aware of.


	9. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're still doing this, how about Light telling the truth and L not believing him.

“I’m Kira.”

“That isn’t at all amusing.”

“It wasn’t meant to be,” Light insisted, staring up at the ceiling for a long moment, before peering back over at the man beside him. “I’m Kira. Or at least, I’m pretty sure I am. I can’t remember being him but – it’s the only thing that makes sense.”

“Light-kun should probably keep that to himself – there’s no evidence, after all.” L murmured, and starting kissing at his neck. Light glowered at him, but didn’t push him away.

“There are parts of my life I don’t remember. For example, I bought so many apples – and I don’t remember eating any of them?”

“Mhm, I’ll have to …” L agreed, tugging on Light’s cuffed wrist and working his mouth over his collar bone and down. “…arrest you _immediately_.”


	10. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter AU

“Shit, Filch is coming.”

“The oldest and truest of all cockblocks,” L lamented.

“Will you shut up?” Light hissed under his breath, and then pushed at L’s chest in agitation. “And get your hands out of my hands. Clearly, it’s not happening tonight.”

“We need a better place – Mogi was telling me about the Kitchens, how you just stroke the—“

“We are not fucking in the kitchens,” Light snarled, and L paused to look at him, adjusting his green and silver tie as he did so.

“You look like you belong in my house when you make that face.” L sighed and started back toward him, lips on his jawline. “It’s quite a turn on.”

“And you seem like you belong in my house when you say such stupid, impulsive things.” Light shoved at him and straightened his robes, then his prefect’s badge. “Now get back down to the dungeons before someone _sees_ you.”


	11. Professor AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rival professors get it on in their offices.

“Will you get on with it? What if a student comes in here?”

“Hopefully Light  will not _allow_ a student to,” There was a pause, the sound of crinkling paper and then of lubricant being squeezed out. “…come in here.”

“Pervert,” He snapped, then pressed back when he felt himself being opened up. “Not only is this sex on school grounds, it will also…nnh… ruin my reputation.”

“Light-kun’s rhetoric class shouldn’t suffer at all.” The other professor pressed deep and Light moaned and sunk back against him. “Unless he’s implying that I’ve fucked the words straight out of him?”

“I’m implying that –oh, yes.” Light shivered and looked over his shoulders. “That…the students rather feed off of our debates. Logic and Rhetoric –if they learned we were…god, _yes._ ”

“Let’s not be too loud this time then,” L taunted, just as the motion of his hips drew up sharply, making Light have to bite down hard on his tie.


	12. Praise Kink

“Good,” L breathed, pressing deeper ever so slightly into the waiting mouth.

Light allowed it, pulling back a few inches and then taking them back. L gave a little role of his hips to ease deeper still, hitting the back of Light’s throat. L shuddered at the sensation of that spasm around him, vision fading from pure arousal.

“Take your time, you’re doing so well,” L coaxed, as Light gagged around him, fingers tightening in L’s jeans, eyes watering. Light retreated gently, then worked himself back down to that depth once more.

“That’s it, that’s better,” L’s head tilted back and his thumb stroked over Light’s cheek bone as he repeated in a low moan, “ _Good,_ Light.”

“If you’re going to do that the whole time, I’m going to stop,” Light griped once he’d pulled off of him, the image of his flushed face and swollen lips took the argument right out of L. He nodded, and Light glowered for a moment before lowering his head again.


	13. Childhood Photos

 “Light should be down in a moment,” Sayu snickered, “He wanted me to point out that he’s not late, you’re just ungodly early.”

L gave a little grin around his thumb and watched her go up the stairs, then turned back to the living room. A wall with several pictures on it caught his eye and L shuffled over, taking in the several tasteful family photos that were set apart artfully.

There was one of Light at only four or five, holding his infant sister in his arms. Another of him, only a year or so older, smiling broadly at a park. There were middle school photos with his hands clasped in front of him, his smile now polite and close mouthed, high school graduation, and – the most recent –university graduation. He still looked younger there, softer than L would have expected considering it was only a couple years prior.

“Good God, get _away_ from there.”

Light’s voice called from behind him, and L turned to watch him as he descended the stairs.

“You were a cute kid,” He complimented, giving a little smirk as Light rolled his eyes, hiding his embarrassment. “I especially like the one where you’re missing you’re two front teeth.”

Light scowled, as if to show off the currently very present pearly whites. “Are you ready to leave or not?”


	14. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Light being friends and having an awkward first kiss to get it over with

“Hold still.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s now how kissing works, Light-kun.”

“Ugh, idiot, if you move the wrong way we’re going to end up hitting our noses against each other –“ Light pulled back when L moved in, frowning and grasping his shoulders. “Will you just stay _there_?”

L’s brow furrowed. “If Light-kun doesn’t want to –“

“I didn’t say that,” Light snapped, averting his eyes. “It’s not like I want to mess up when it really matters with a girl. This is practice.”

“Of course,” L agreed sagely, eyes darting to Light’s mouth. “Go on then. I’m being still.”

After a moment, Light leaned forward, brushing his lips against L’s lips cautiously. It was soft and sweet and easy, until they tried to go deeper and ended up bumping teeth.

“We’re both awful at this,” L deduced quietly, and Light gave a small little nod. “We may need more practice, Light-kun.”

Light met his eyes briefly, then gave a small smile before closing the distance again. “Maybe so.”


	15. Adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Yagami family adopt an Amerasian toddler from Thailand - a little boy named Nate.

“Light, Sayu –say hello to your new brother, Nate.”

Light looked first at his mother and father, and then to the child that was sprawled out on the carpet of his living room. He was small, even for his age, Light observed.

“Hi Nate,” Light introduce himself in standard Mandarin, having studied it with the intention of helping Nate learn Japanese. “I’m pleased to meet you.”

“Hi, I’m Sayu, I’m seven,” She said shyly, waving at him and shuffling her feet. That was the extent of the Kanji she’d been able to memorize for the occasion.

“Hello, Sayu,” said the albino boy on the floor, glancing up. “My name is Nate. I’m five. Your brother is Light, spelled with the Kanji for moon, and he is eleven.”

Light gave a polite nod and a small smile. They’d probably shown him pictures and he’d apparently memorized them, as if he might be tested. “That’s right.”

“I like dominos,” Sayu told him, coming a little closer. Light translated for him. “I don’t think you’re supposed to stack them like that though.”

Before Light could relay that last part to her, Nate responded – apparently he was already starting to understand Japanese even though he couldn’t speak it. _So he’s as smart as they say then. Maybe it won’t be so bad, having a brother._

“I like playing like this.”

“He says he likes doing it this way,” Light informed her, and she immediately flushed.

“Oh! I’m sorry!” Sayu squeaked, embarrassed, then took another step closer. “Can I …um, help?”

Nate hesitated, frowning, as if he wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to let her touch his toys. Light was about to step in, to tell Sayu that he needed time to adjust, when he finally gave a small nod.

“Okay. Please be careful not to knock it over.”

Sayu beamed and rushed over delightedly, “I will!”


	16. Remember Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU in which L and Light hang out for a day when Light is a teen. Light falls in love. They don't meet again until Light is an adult and he has to awkwardly interact with his teen crush.

It hadn’t meant anything. Nothing at all – just a fleeting infatuation with a man that had been the only person to challenge him in both tennis and conversation in the same day. The only person that had made him feel as if he were not alone, standing above the rest of the world, but part of something. That one day had given him hope that the world was more than the same thing, day in and day out, the same depressing drone of meaningless routine.

Looking at the man now, he was… _weirder_ than he remembered. But it was definitely Ryuzaki, even if his posture was worse and he was sitting in that ridiculous fashion before him.

“You don’t remember me, do you?” Light asked suddenly, feeling absolutely humiliated by the idea. But what else could that ridiculously blank expression mean? He tapped his fingers on his knee below the desk.

That dark gaze had the nerve to drop down to his name, displayed on his desk. “Moon? Doesn’t ring a bell.”

Light was very close to just pretending not to remember the man as well – it wasn’t like he’d thought about the man almost every day in his teenage years or anything – but then those large eyes lifted back up to him playfully.

He felt himself flush and he did his best stomped it down.

“Do you blush like a teenager in front of all of your old friends,” Ryuzaki drawled, “Or am I special?


	17. Chess AU

“Light-kun talks too much during these matches.”

“It isn’t my fault that you can’t manage to hold a conversation and still beat me.”

“On the contrary, I can.” He plucked up his knight in that strange way he did with the tips of his fingers and set it down gingerly. He tapped the timer lazily. “It’s just that I’m not overly fond of Light-kun’s snooty voice.”

“Well, I’m not overly fond of the way you speak in general – who uses third person _?_ ” Light demanded, sliding his bishop across the board and into place. He hit the button on the timer more purposefully.

“If Light-kun doesn’t like the way that I speak,” Ryuzaki replied lightly, setting down another piece. “Then perhaps he should learn to keep quiet, rather than try to win by distracting his opponent by yapping his pretty mouth.”

“ – My pretty –“ Light nearly sputtered at the words, glowering at the other boy and then down at the board. He moved again, hit the timer. “Now you’re trying to distract _me_ with words.”

“I was wondering if it would work,” The older boy grinned, clicking his knight into position to corner Light’s queen. “I’m surprised it took so little.”

Light all but slammed his finger down on the timer after his move, irritated. “Shut up and play.”


	18. Heights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light is afraid of heights.

This was not a big deal. It really wasn’t. There were plenty of other people on this death contraption – there were children, even. Logically, nothing was going to happen to them. The first jerk of motion had Light tensing, but when he was actually lifted off the ground, a dozen, twenty, a hundred feet into the air, he started to get dizzy.

It jerked again about halfway up and Light’s body acted entirely on instinct, grasping the nearest steady thing. That happened to be L’s arm, which he grasped tightly as the cart they were in rocked horribly.

“Light-kun -?”

“Shut up, shut up. This was all your stupid idea, so just shut up.” Light demanded, feeling dizzy – his face seemed torn between whether to blanch with fear or blush with embarrassment.

L stared at him and Light turned away, tense the entire way. The bastard had the nerve to look amused, thumbing his bottom lip as he watched him, eyes intrigued, curious, perhaps even endeared.

“So there are some things about you that aren’t perfect then.”

“Fear of heights is practical, it’s evolution, its _common fucking sense,_ it’s not a goddamned _flaw_ –“

Light cut himself off with a humiliating, high-pitched sound when the ferris wheel lurched again, scrambling at L’s arm desperately for purchase as they rocked.


	19. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L accidentally finds out that his brain power increases when he kisses Light.

It wasn’t the first time he’d kissed Light, but it was the first time he’d done so while ruminating on an interesting case – he’d been wondering how, exactly, the criminal had managed to pull something off. At the very moment he’d pressed his mouth to Light’s casually, just in passing, as he often did to annoy or fluster the younger man –

Well. He’d realized the answer. _Of course,_ he thought, stopping suddenly just passed Light, who had no doubt rolled his eyes and continued working.

L’s eyes narrowed. He’d been thinking on the dilemma all day, and _now_ the answer came to him? So abruptly? It couldn’t be a coincidence. He turned to Light and stared at him, scrutinizing, until Light turned to him.

“ _What?_ ” Light demanded, turning toward him, a frown on those lips.

“I just realized something quite interesting,” L told him cryptically, then moved forward, hunched over to bring himself to eye level, his mouth curling into a smile. “I have a tricky case I’m working on. Let’s make out.”


	20. Babble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light and L are classmates. Light's good looks make L incredibly inarticulate.

Part of L still couldn’t believe Light had approached him and openly asked him to be his partner in front of everyone.

…On the project. Ahem. But it had been going well, although occasionally L’s mouth would forget how to work. Usually when Light smiled, or stretched or bit his lip or _breathed -_

“…or we could just do the…” L’s mouth went dry at the sight of Light lying back on the bed, they’d been working in Light’s bedroom, his lean form altogether too attractive to be fair. “Do the – thing with the…pointing and sound effects and…”

Wait, what had he been talking about? He felt himself flush a bit and looked away. “A PowerPoint, I mean.”

“Did you?” Light smiled up at him wryly and L shifted under the gaze. “Why don’t you come here?”

L hesitated, then shuffled over, peering down at the other boy awkwardly. “Might I ask may why you asked…er.”

He realized he’d done it and was about to try to sink through the floor and straight down to hell or wherever else would relieve him of this embarrassment, when Light grasped his tie. He said “No more talking, you aren’t very good at it.” and pulled him down into a kiss.


	21. Amnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light is an amnesiatic young man who holds the key to solving L's case. L has to take care of him until he can remember the details that led to him being in this state.

“Light-kun’s mother and sister are here to visit again.”

“I see,” Light muttered, rubbing at his temples. Visiting with the two of them was pleasant – it was nice to know that someone cared about him, to an extent – but it was also draining. He didn’t know them, and every moment they seemed to search his gaze for an ounce of recognition that he could never give.

“Does Light-kun want them to leave?” inquired the detective, tilting his head curiously.

“No, of course not,” Light murmured, standing up. It would be rude. They were just trying to connect with their son and brother, even if he didn’t exist anymore. “I’ll see them.”

“We could tell them Light-kun isn’t feeling well,” Ryuzaki suggested and Light sighed; the idea was tempting. He glanced down at the watch on his wrist and –

- _what time was it? How much time did he have to get out of here? They would find him if he didn’t run, run, run, and they would kill him just like all the rest –_

Light blinked hard, and the memory evaporated just as quickly as it came.

“…Has Light-kun remembered something?” Those intense eyes were on him and Light scowled, annoyed with that question at this point. All Ryuzaki cared about was solving the damned case.

“No, nothing.”


	22. Maple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light flirting with L like heck and once the rest of the crew leave for food Light sits in L's lap to get him to stop working on the case and pay attention to him and they start kissing and it gets really hot and heavy before the rest of the crew walk in on them

It had been easier than he’d expected to distract the detective. Brushing his fingers over his thigh when he leaned over to see his screen, stealing his strawberry and sliding it into his mouth in plain view, smoothing down a wrinkle on his trousers to draw attention to the lean line of his thigh.

Eventually, L had declared that he wanted donuts and hinted that everyone could use a break – sopleasegetoutsoIcanjumpLight-kunthankyouverymuch – leaving them alone.

Light had climbed into his lap on the couch not long after that, their kisses growing harsher and more desperate with every minute that passed. They’d started slow, teasing one another, but at some point L had unfastened his trousers and pulled him free. Light rolled his hips, ground his ass against L’s erection through his jeans and kept the kiss going the whole time. It was quick, a frenzy of gasps and groans, when -

“Light, you didn’t say what kind of donuts you wanted –oh.”

“ _Light?_ ”

Light pulled himself away harshly, flushing as he tucked himself quickly back into his pants, turning in time to see his father slump to the floor. Matsuda went to him worriedly, but the man was already regaining consciousness, so he just looked up sheepishly at Light and L.

“So, uh…maple, yes?”


	23. Shoulder Nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fic where Light sleeps on L's shoulder unexpectedly and L's a bit flustered but plays with Light's hair and Watari walks in and leaves right away to get a camera and take a cute picture to show the task force because Watari is a suburban mother.

Perhaps L shouldn’t have kept the other up working so late the night before. He’d been chastised for it, but he hadn’t taken it seriously until Light fell asleep on the couch next to him, midday. At first, he thought nothing of it; he glanced at the sleeping teenager and then went straight back to work, tapping away at the keys.

Then, several minute’s later, Light’s head fell onto his shoulder, which made the detective tense. Still, the boy hadn’t actually awoken – he was a deep sleeper, L knew that by now, but _really?_

Heat crept up his neck as Light’s shallow breath fell against it and the boy curled closer now that he had warmth to migrate toward. L knew his shoulder could not be comfortable, but here Light was, using the bony thing as a pillow. His hair was tickling his neck, and L went to brush it aside, but grew enamored with how soft it was in his fingers.

He only realized what he was doing when he heard the tell tale ‘click’ of a camera going off. He blinked and found that Watari was standing there, without expression save for a slightly curled lip, but he had still snapped a _photo_ of them.

“Why did you take that photo? Please dispose of it immediately.”

“Evidence.”

“Watari, my identity - _Watari,_ where do you think you are going with that picture - ?”


	24. Thigh Highs

“…What is Light-kun wearing?”

“What does it look like?” Light inquired, leaning back and stretching out his crossed legs, nude except for the thigh-high stockings, dark against his skin. “You like them, don’t you?”

L stared from where he stood. “I don’t remember saying anything of the sort.”

Light rolled his eyes, sliding a thumb beneath the fabric and shrugging. L watched the dimple of flesh that formed as he pulled the hem even more taut against the flesh, then released.“I figured it out. You were much too appreciative of Misa in them the other day, and you always have had a thing for my legs.”

“Was Light-kun jealous?” L inquired, coming closer and kneeling in front of him, sliding his hands over the long, lean line of his legs through the snug fabric.

“No,” Light replied easily, then uncrossed his legs. “What would I have to be jealous about?”

L slid between them, mouth kissing hotly through the material as the worked his way up. “Nothing at all.”


	25. Groping

“Okay, I said I’d show you my room, but not so that you molest me in it.” Light muttered as L started in on his neck, glancing at the door and starting to push at L’s shoulders.

“Why else would I want to see Light-kun’s boring room? You don’t even have any posters.”

Kisses were planted on his neck as L’s hands started to untuck his shirt, pulling it up so that he could slid his hands beneath it. Light rolled his eyes and huffed in irritation.

“Your room isn’t much better –it’s just messy – _ah._ ” He gave a little gasp when the hands moved over his stomach, and started to drop to cup him. Light flushed and shoved him away, hard enough for the man to go rolling off the bed. “My parents are downstairs, idiot.”

L sighed dramatically, but just crawled toward him and slid his hands up his thighs. “Light-kun will just have to be extra quiet then.”


	26. Jealousy

“I didn’t think Matsuda-san would be Light’s type.”

“My type?” Light glowered at him, crossing his arms. “What is that supposed to mean? Did you seriously drag me into the kitchen just to say something so stupid?”

“Light-kun is the one being stupid,” L muttered, “Did he not just say a few weeks ago that he had no time for romance in his life?”

Light’s brow furrowed. “Why are you bringing that up?”

“Light-kun should refrain from flirting with co-workers when he should be working.”

“Flirting with -?” Light’s face contorted in anger and embarrassment. “I wasn’t _flirting,_ and if I _was_ it wouldn’t really be any of your business –“

“It most certainly is my business, as the head of this investigation –“

“- it’s not like you have any claim over me –“

“ – if Light-kun is attempting to bait me by flirting with Matsuda-san directly in front of me –“

“ _Why do you care?”_ Light snapped suddenly, glowering hotly. L frowned and shifted his feet, biting his thumb and looking away as Light’s face dropped into one of shock. “…Oh.”

“Quite.”

“…Well. Me too.” Light finally said, then stepped forward, letting their mouths brush. L hesitated a moment, before bringing him closer, “So stop being an ass – I mean, Matsuda? Please.”


	27. Public Displays

“Ryuzaki, could you _stop?_ ”

Light glanced around in paranoia, irritated and trying to keep his cool as L tilted his head at him. “Stop what, Light-kun?”

“You know very well what,” Light hissed under his breath.

L pretended to think about it, hard, for several seconds. “I’m afraid I –“

“ _Kindly_ remove your hand from my back pocket,” Light snarled at him, and though he managed not to blush, he was glowering with enough ferocity to convey his embarrassment without doing so. L frowned, but did as he was told, then instead wrapped his arms around Light’s middle.

“Is this better?”

“No, it is not better!” Light squirmed a bit, starting to pry his hands away, “We’re on the _bus_ , you idiot.”

“Once we’re off the bus, then,” L confirmed, giving his hips a squeeze as he started to pull back.

“Not then either!”


	28. Personas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and light not together yet but at a restaurant and L is bored so he hard core flirts with the waitress and lights just all wtf he's so smooth and plays footsie with L

When the waitress had taken their drink order, she’d looked taken aback to see Light and L sitting at the same table. Light looked elegant and refined, as if he ate in restaurants like this every day, and L looked the same as he always did. But, to Light’s surprise, L straightened his legs to rest on the floor, and then rolled his shoulders back to fix his posture, leaning back casually.

He still appeared to be out of place, in a baggy shirt and jeans, but now – now it was as if he’d taken on the air of someone who belonged, as if he were the owner’s son who didn’t care about the dress code because he was _above_ it.

When the waitress returned, she was flustered looking at the both of them.

“Could I see the desert menu?” L inquired softly

“You – you won’t be having an entrée?” She blinked, frowning at him as if worried.

“No,” He let the corner of his mouth quirk, though it had none of the goofy quality his grins usually did. “I prefer desert.”

Something about his silken tone had the waitress blushing hotly before scurrying away to retrieve it, and – to be fair – Light could understand why she was flustered. L’s entire demeanor had changed in an instant and even someone that had seen his strange fetal position and bare feet had been enthralled.

“What’s all this about?” Light asked once she’d left, shocked and impressed. “You’re acting…strange.”

“I’m bored,” L said, propping his chin up lazily – mocking the way that Light had been doing the same thing a moment before. “So I’m _acting._ Is something wrong?”

“Ah, no, I’m just a bit…surprised.” Light gave a little cough and shook his head, crossing his legs beneath the table and accidentally on-purpose brushing ankles with the detective as he did so.


	29. Sempai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L wants Light to call him 'sempai'.

“We’ve known each other too long – it’d be weird.”

“I don’t understand why it would be weird,” L insisted, much to Light’s chagrin. He rolled his eyes and continued to flip through the book in front of him idly. “I _am_ an upperclassman; it’s only right.”

“Isn’t the younger student supposed to be the one trying to get the older one to ‘notice them’?” Light arched an eyebrow as the older boy pouted. “Wouldn’t this be ‘notice me, kohai’?”

“Light-kohai already notices me,” L lamented, pointedly using the term. “Besides, I’m much more of a mentor to you than Mikami-san is.”

“Neither of you are,” Light argued, growing amused as he slid his book into his satchel. “Is this some sort of weird fetish of yours? You’re already inappropriate enough as it is.”

“If anything, it is very _appropriate._ ” L informed him, standing up as he did. “It’s what everyone does. The fact you insist on calling Mikami-san _senpai_ and not me is…It’s disrespectful _._ ”

“Beyond-senpai has you watching too much anime,” Light sighed, incredibly proud of himself as he started to walk away, only to have a clearly outraged L on his heels a moment later.


	30. Mello and Mikami Pray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mello and Mikami have an abrasive conversation in prison.

“Are you praying?” **  
**

Mikami is surprised to see the smaller man on his knees when he returns to his cell after dinner, and though Mello tenses, he doesn’t move to get up. Stubborn. He clutches his rosary a little tighter and glowers from beneath the fall of his hair.

“Got a fucking problem with that?”

“No,” Mikami pushes his glasses up his nose and walks over to his own cot. “You just don’t seem the type.”

“Yeah, well, you didn’t seem the type to go ape shit over some schoolboy pretending to be some sort of martyr,” Mello bites out. “But here we both are.”

Mikami’s jaw tightens and his eyes narrow. “At least he was doing something about the evil in the world. Yours, if he exists, just sits up there and watches humanity fail time and time again.”

Mello surprises him by grinning almost ferally. “At least my God didn’t die begging for his life like a little bitch.”


	31. Spirited Away AU

_“Mom, dad, Sayu - I’ll save you somehow.”_ **  
**

He says this to himself each night, but sometimes it feels as if his resolve is weakening. He’d been given a job, a name, and had worked with all his might to stay afloat in this strange world, but each night he can think of only of what he must accomplish, and how impossible it seems.

Finally, he sees L again, the strange boy who had saved him several days previous. Along with his guilt and sorrow over his captured family, Light had been aching at the thought of never seeing L again. When he does, his heart swells with relief and hope.

“Light,” L says, and it takes him a minute to realize why he says the word in such a kindly fashion. He blinks, and swallows, pressing a hand to his own chest.

“Light. That’s …my name,” Light whispers and L looks at him somberly. “Light, not Kira.”

“The shinigami people’s names and control them,” L tells him, and leans in with a serious expression, conspiratorial and just for Light. “Call yourself Kira, but keep your real name. It’s important you remember it.”

The weight of it leaves Light with chills. “If I’d forgotten, if I’d lost my real name, I would have been Kira, wouldn’t I?”

L nods, releasing a breath. “You’ll forget the way back, too. I forgot mine a long time ago.”

Eyes widening, Light takes in L’s expression. He wonders who he’d been before, why his presence feels so familiar and safe. The idea that there is more to the other boy that neither of them can access is disheartening.

“Your real name?” Light murmurs. “You can’t remember it at all?”

“No, I remember almost nothing at all, from before this place.” L shakes his head, his expression darkening briefly, before he meets Light’s eyes and tilts his head as though fascinated by something that Light cannot see.

“But it’s strange,” L says quietly, “…I remembered _you_.”


	32. Matsuda Intrusion

“That’s good, just like - _yeah_.” L groans lowly, hands sliding over Light’s thighs as he’s straddled. **  
**

He doesn’t often get this view, of Light’s elegant form rocking atop him. It’s late, the rest of the task force has gone home, and they are too lazy to get up off of the couch. Light plants his hands on L’s chest, and the chain is cold against the skin of L’s chest. He rolls his hips again, forming as much of a rhythm as he can manage, but L enjoys watching the motion stutter whenever his cock brushes over his prostate just so.

“Just…fffuck, nh,” Light panted, pressing forward again, harder, nails digging into L’s  pectoral muscles, crescents of sharp sensation that contrasted the wet heat constricting below. One of Light’s moans covered up the sound of a door opening, and L was distracted enough not to comprehend the sound of footsteps until it was too late.

“Hey, guys, did I leave my phone he - oh my god.”

Light was up and off of L so fast that it hurt when the older man walked in on them, and abruptly went red and turned sharply on his heel, covering his eyes for good measure.

“I’m so sorry! I’ll just - you’re doing great -”

“Just get out,” Light snapped, each of them grabbing a throw pillow to cover themselves up.

“Um, sorry, I’m - I’ll just, go on, please don’t let me stop you -”

“Matsuda, for the love of god.”

The door slammed and L stared at the door. “Well, one location cross off the list.”

Light rolled his eyes. “No kidding.”


	33. L's Birthday

For once, Light is up before him, and that is the first clue that something is different. The reminder that it’s his birthday comes easily enough - it’s difficult to forget, considering it’s also a holiday - but he wasn’t sure what to expect from Light on such a day. The smell of something fresh and sweet fills the air and leads L to the kitchen, where he is met with the lovely sight of Light in front of the stove, still in his cotton sleep clothes, but with an addition - a white apron. It’s tied snug around his waist, and L is distracted by his lean lines perhaps as much as the smell of what he can now see is British-style strawberry pancakes. **  
**

Light clears his throat, and L blinks back to reality.

“It’s really annoying, you being as rich as you are,” Light tells him, appearing slightly miffed as he turns to him with a plate. “The effort I had to put in, thinking of things to do for your birthday is just…unfair, frankly.”

A smile tugged the corners of L’s lips upward. “Oh? Do you have an itinerary?”

“For later, yes,” Light nods, bristling. He seems almost embarrassed at all the time he’s put into this, and as charming as it is, L can’t stop thinking about Light in his apron. “I figure you haven’t actually been able to take the time to see the city. But for now, you should open your present.”

L pouts playfully, exceedingly pleased. “Before breakfast?”

“ I don’t want you getting powdered sugar all over it.”

It’s almost a pity to tear open the immaculate wrapping. A smooth leather binder is revealed,thick and  polished, with two ornate brass buckles keeping it closed. It’s a luxury that L would have never bought for himself. He wouldn’t have seen the point.

The real treasure is what’s inside, however, as he finds when he opens it with careful fingers. Within lies careful documentation of every case L has ever solved together, notes and pictures of evidence and suspects. Light would have needed Watari’s help to get all of this information, and it would have taken ages to outline each step of the process. The last case, the most recent one - the Kira Case, all of the evidence outlined just as intricately as every other, though Light’s picture under ‘suspects’ is more poignant than the rest.

“There’s plenty of blank pages,” Light tells him quietly. “For - you know. The future”

“Yeah,” L replies, with more fondness than that word should carry. He steps in then and kisses Light warmly on the mouth, tasting strawberries that he’d clearly stolen for himself while cooking. He proceeds to pluck the plate away from Light before he can get too sentimental.


	34. Post DN Drama

It occurs to Near after she visits L’s gave that while she is mourning, there is another who is suffering in the aftermath of Light Yagami’s sins. Worse, even than herself, because she has no family left. Near, at least, has Watari at her side, and is at peace with why he died. **  
**

Sayu Yagami has no such comforts. She’s an orphan now, sixteen, grieving, and alone. Near has Watari take a detour with no explanation, though he doesn’t look surprised when she hands him a note with the address of the Yagami family home. Near is small and cute, unintimidating, and Sayu is in no state to be discerning, so it’s easy enough to convince her to let Near inside. When they are both seated on the couch, with Watari waiting outside dutifully, Near begins. Near doesn’t bother asking how Sayu is; they both know the answer already.

“Yagami-san,” Near says, giving the girl a sweet, albeit sad, smile. “Actually, may I call you Sayu-chan?”

“Um,” Sayu mumbles, wiping at her eyes. “Okay. I guess. Who are you?”

“You may call me Near,” Near replies, and takes the girl’s hand, though she knows it may be somewhat inappropriate, in that she’s a stranger. Sayu starts, but doesn’t pull away. “Kira took your father and brother away from you. I know how you feel; he took my brother, too.”

Sayu sniffed, face crumpling again. “…He did?”

“Yes,” Near told her, squeezing the hand in theirs.

“They -” Sayu hiccuped. “They were all I ha-had left. What…I d-don’t - what am I supposed to do now?”

Near felt their eyes sting, but they blinked away the urge to cry. They knew the helplessness that Sayu was feeling

“My guardian here, he took me in when my parents died, many years ago. My brother too. Sayu-chan, I was wondering if perhaps you’d be willing to let us help you?”


	35. Kiyomi and Misa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takada flirting with Misa before she goes on to perform.

“How do I look?” Misa asked excitedly, spinning around a few times in her performance outfit, the short skirt twirling high enough to see the lace panties beneath. **  
**

“The same as usual,” Kiyomi answered easily, apparently unconcerned as she peeled over notes for a story she would be presenting in the morning the next day.

“You’re so mean,” Misa whined, pouting her lips so much that her bright pink. “Do you not like it?”

Her hair mussed slightly as she looked down at the dress, all pink and white and frilly, but showing enough skin that  style and fabric no longer indicated innocence. It was distasteful, gaudy, and much too revealing for Kyomi’s liking; Misa knew that, and knew Kiyomi wasn’t a fan of senseless compliments.

“You’re right, I’m not a fan of the dress,” Takada informed her curtly, making Misa’s shoulders slump even more, until Kiyomi began to feel guilty. “I prefer you in something classy, or nothing at all.”

Her own words surprised her a bit, and she had to stifle the flush that threatened to  rise in her cheeks.

“Oh my god, Kiyomi-chan,” Misa squealed, blushing hotly as she swatted her on the arm, but she looked pleased enough that Kyomi felt better about her previous comments.“That’s scandalous.”

Kiyomi sniffed and looked pointedly back at her notebook. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”


	36. Fem!L Canon

It really is too bad that L has to die. If there were any woman in the world that Light could have seen himself truly caring for, it would be someone like her. She wasn’t as pretty as Kiyomi, or as adoring as Misa, but she has her mind, and that is infinitely more attractive to him. More so than he’d ever imagined was possible. **  
**

Still, in the rain, looking up at the sky, she looks more lovely than he thinks she ever had. Sad, somewhat gaunt, and even paler than usual, but lovely, and it makes him wonder if part of her knows she’s going to die soon.

That he would kill her soon.

Women’s intuition, perhaps. It’s almost an amusing thought. Amusing but terrifying, as all thoughts of L’s death tend to be. He’s going to win soon, but he knows that he - well, thinks he could care for her. But if he would be willing to sacrifice his family, he can sacrifice L too, no matter how brilliant she is, no matter how many of his expectations she has shattered, no matter how far they have come together, how far they could go.

“Have you ever told in the truth, even once in your life, Light-kun?” L asks, barely loud enough to hear over the roar of the rain.

“I’d never lie to those I love,” He tells her, and it feels almost true, as though it’s reaching desperately to make itself so, but it turns rotten and false on his tongue. He draws her in for a kiss then, because it feels right, but when their lips touch he tastes rain and salt (tears?) and feels an immense melancholy swell in his chest.

But the show must go on.


	37. Daemon AU

_“What does your daemon say about you?”_ **  
**

It’s a question everyone is asked over and over again throughout their life. Of course, in middle and primary school  they go around with silly little reasons like “I got a bunny because it’s cute, likes affection, and  vegetables!” but by high school that reasoning turns to “because I’m quick witted, have anxiety, like dark and confined places, startle easily, and am often the victim of predators”. Some prefer not to look into their chosen animal too carefully, but Light has never been one to let knowledge go unlearned.

Light Yagami is a mild-mannered boy, and so most people cannot understand why his daemon would be such an aggressive animal. He has points of pride in it, of course; a King Cobra being in it’s own genus, it is superior to other reptiles and even preys upon them.

The word dangerous is not the word that he wants associated with himself, though at night sometimes when the world weighs on him, his thoughts darken, and he understands himself and his daemon more clearly.

At his To-Oh welcome speach, Light is taken aback to see his co-speaker’s daemon - a phantom mongoose, running agile circles around his feet. Knowing his daemon well, as most do, Light pauses when he sees it’s natural predator. The other student raises his own eyebrows when his King Cobra retreats, immediately defensive.

Though the shared speech goes off without a hitch, their daemons do not escape the attention of most people, and Light’s shoulders draw up with tension. Afterwards, the odd student with the odder name approaches Light, and he stands firm and doesn’t let his daemon back down this time.

They shake hands, and the mongoose’s human leans in, making relentless eye contact.

“Tell me, Yagami- _kun_ ,” the strange man says, smiling in a way that might have been childlike and innocent if not for the glint n his eye. Light stiffens at the familiar honorary. “How venomous are you, really?”


	38. Meronia Canon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mello survives. They celebrate.

“I’m glad you’re not dead, Mello.” **  
**

Near sighs this into Mello’s ear, the one that’s scarred beyond repair.

“I could hear that, you know,” Mello growled softly, pulling Near up the bed a little more, manhandling him enough that there’d be bruises on him in the morning. Near was more than okay with that.

“Oh?” Near blinked, having thought.

“My other ear works just fine, idiot. You were loud enough.”

Near’s mouth twitches and he leans in, whispering more quietly, a secret against his ear. _I love you._

“How about that?”

“Taunting the hearing impaired now? How fucking romantic can you get?” Mello muttered roughly, rolling his eyes as he rolled his hips down and against Near’s. He finished with the buttons on Near’s shirt and put a small, pale nipple between his teeth.

“I thought it was rather romantic,” Near tells him breathlessly, shivering and arching into the mouth, and then hand that proceeded to wrap around him, gasping  when he squeezed firmly. “I’ll - _ah_ -have to think of something better.”

“Later,” Mello grunts softly, then kisses Near hard, pulling at his bottom lip with his teeth when he moves away. “If you’re even still talking in full sentences when I’m through.”


	39. Phlegethon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reverse Phlegethon River.

“Light-kun came to see me.” **  
**

L declared this from his bed without looking up. When Light felt guilty for keeping him locked away like this, in a room beneath his manor,

“Of course,” Light replied, pulling at his tie to loosen it as the door was locked behind him. He turned the television on and Kiyomi appeared on the screen, informing the world of the strides that Kira had made. Telling them of the immoral that had been cleansed from their world.

“Can’t you see it yet?” Light asked him, coming to sit beside him on the bed. “Can’t you see what this all has been for?”

L turned to him, eyes sunken and face more gaunt than usual, but Light assured himself it was just his depression. He’d never done well with when it came to losing with grace, and it had been years with failure hanging over his head. Light supposed he would have suffered the same, had things been reversed.

Luckily, such a travesty had never come to pass. He’d risen to power, killed L’s right hand man, and the others that had come for him after. With great power came great privileges, and he had decided that one of them would be to keep L with him - they were in hell, both of them, but they were together.

Just different circles, just like they’d said all that time ago.

“You’re losing your mind if you think you’ll ever convince me that this stilted, mechanical world ruled by fear is a utopia,” L sighed, looking up at the ceiling. Perhaps I am, Light thinks, but at this point insanity might be a welcome reprieve. “Fifty years could pass, and I would still not agree with this travesty of justice.”

“And _you_ will still be _here_ ,” Light shot back, a little too vehemently.

“Yes,” L agreed solumly, looking down. “I’ve made my peace with that, Light; it’s clear to me that we belong together, no matter what horrors that entails. We’re both going to the same place, aren’t we?”

Just a different circle, Light hears his own voice in his head, but can’t manage to respond. L met his eyes again, his harsh dark stare devouring Light’s mind for an instant.

“Have you made your peace with _that_?”


	40. PrimLi (Rejection)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PrimLi divergent, Mello asks L to share her heat.

Mello wasn’t shy when it came to asking people for sex. Not even for heat sex, which is generally considered a more intimate act. Still, when she finally got L alone, she hesitated. He as  an Alpha, just like any other, but he was also the man she’d been idolizing since she was a child. **  
**

He wasn’t bad to look at either, except for his clothes. Even that, though, she could deal with. Especially considering he wouldn’t need them for her purposes.

“Hey.”

“Ah,” L’s head lolled back to look at her briefly, before turning back to his computer. “Mello, What can I help you with?”

Help? God, I’m not your damned employee, L. It took a moment for Mello to gather her nerve (not that she was nervous, just that this was a delicate thing to ask someone) but once she had, she barrelled through.

“I know you’re busy, but  was wondering if you’d be free next week,” Mello refused to rock on her heels or shove her hands in her pockets. She was a grown ass woman, wasn’t she? This wasn’t an embarrassing thing to ask. “I’ll be starting my heat, and I figured - since we’re in the same place, you might want to spend it with me.”

There. Mature and to the point. No stammering. Perfect. Now all L had to do was -

“I apologize, Mello, but I’m…previously engaged,” L explained to her.  He’d turned to her to deliver the news, dark eyes searching her face for her reaction; it was simple enough to keep her face void of expression. A lie or not, either way, L obviously had no interest. Which was his loss. Obviously. Mello was really doing him a favor by offering, but if her generosity wasn’t appreciated, then whatever.

There was a beat, and then L glanced back at him with an expression that Mello. “Perhaps Matt would be -”

“Don’t worry about it,” Mello interrupted and then turned on her heel quickly before L could irritate her further.


	41. Imperial Japan AU

“I was under the impression that I would be working for Yagami Soichiro,” L states when he sees the young man in a fine kimono standing by the window. **  
**

L bows as a Samurai should before a Daimyo, but straightens up quickly so that he can keep his eye on the stranger. He’s met Soichiro Yagami before, and this man is far younger and far more lovely, but also -he’s heard, and it seems evident in the way he holds himself now too - far more cold. Still, he is well known and held in high regard by the artisans and peasants, though he has a reputation

“My father is indisposed currently.” Light informs him, gesturing gently for L to raise his head the rest of the way. “He has recently fallen ill, I’m afraid. He has a weak heart.”

L approaches him, tilting his head as he steps close. He’s amused and pleased to  see that his disinterest in personal space as taken the young Daimyo aback. L thought he saw pink in his cheeks. Light’s lips part indignantly, but L cuts him off before he can say anything, voice low, lilting and curious.

“Do you also have a weak heart, Yagami-san?”

The eyes which had previously widened in surprise suddenly narrow, and he turns away again.

“Decidedly not,” Light lifts his chin and turns away. “My servants will lead you to your quarters, Lawliet-san. Good day.”


End file.
